


The Midnight Song

by AvenGrey73



Category: Psycho-Pass, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crimes & Criminals, Enhanced Humans - Freeform, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Law Enforcement, Manga Spoilers, POV Alternating, POV Armin Arlert, POV Jean Kirstein, Slow To Update, Superpowers, Titan Shifters revealed, psycho-pass au, sorry for any ooc-ness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenGrey73/pseuds/AvenGrey73
Summary: In a world where the human soul can be read in something called a Psycho-Pass, a science/terrorist organization has risen called TITANs, and they are kidnapping people and 'eating them' as they gain data from experimenting on them. The Ministry of Welfare's Public Safety Bureau (MWPSB) is scrambling to find the right kind of people to deal with this threat. In Division 4, a new inspector is being transferred in, a young Armin Arlert. With enforcers Jean Kirstein, Eren Jaeger, and Mikasa Ackerman and fellow inspector, Levi Ackerman, and others, perhaps they might end this new threat.This au takes place in 2127 AD after the events of Psycho-Pass 1, 2, and the movie. Some things are mentioned from it too. Also, they live in a territory somewhere in Europe.





	1. Jogging

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dolly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431680) by [plumeriafairy14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriafairy14/pseuds/plumeriafairy14). 



> I don't own either Shingeki no Kyojin nor Psycho-Pass. 
> 
> Also, this is truly my first fanfiction on this website. I've posted other, original works, but this is my first time so please leave some feedback. I'd be happy to see what you think. Thank you! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> (Also, I apologize for the cliche name. I sort of had a dream that I'm going to use for the plot here and some music was playing and my brain called it "The Midnight Song", haha.)

Gritted teeth, sharp gasps that pierced his lungs, Jean pushed himself further, feet pounding on the ground. He knew running was useless, but he couldn’t help it. The cool air against his hot skin, the burning of his limbs all reminded him that he was actually alive. The rubber of the track underneath his shoes slightly gave way as he completed another lap. His breathing kept at a steady rhythm as music played in his ears. 

It was late at night, so Jean had the track all to himself, though, no matter how much he tried to ignore it, he still felt caged. The track was set in the middle of the facility that he lived in. An open area, but surrounded by building walls. It’s mainly a facility part of the Public Safety Bureau, but it also housed the Enforcers. Of which he was one of them. In a way, it was ironic that as an enforcer, Jean enjoyed more freedoms. He could drink alcohol, smoke, and kill people if he wanted to. Of course, killing only when Sybil tells him to through the Dominator. But ordinary citizens otherwise wouldn’t have the amount of freedom he has. 

Then again, to get where he was, he had to live in a solitary cell for several years. 

That thought made Jean scowl and he pushed harder for one more loop around the track until he finally came to a stop. Resting his hands on his hips, he tilted his head back to take in a deep breath of the cool air, and then he opened his eyes. With all the light pollution, there were barely any stars, but a few managed to pierce through all the same. He paused, feeling calmer. 

Working for the PSB wasn’t all too bad, he supposed. At least he was surrounded by interesting people. And speaking of interesting, apparently an Inspector is transferring to Jean’s division, Division 4. Jean could vaguely remember the profile picture they sent to the office. A rather small looking blond-haired man with intelligent blue eyes. Jean heard that he scored almost a perfect on his exams. 

A smirk twitched across Jean’s face. He prided himself in thinking he was smart and practical when on the field, definitely more so than Yeager-bombastic, his fellow enforcer. Then again, there was Mikasa who always seemed to pull them out of sticky situations. Most of the time, they managed to handle things under the guidance of Inspector Levi. But Jean thought it might be interesting to have an inspector that could bring a stronger viewpoint on strategy. Apparently Yeager and Mikasa knew this inspector too, which Jean thought was odd since he didn’t recall them ever mentioning a friend. Not that he was spying on them. He just would sometimes tune in when he was staring at Mikasa, because, well, he thought her hair was nice.

Stretching his arms up, Jean sighed and began the walk back to his room. A shower was in order and he had a feeling that he should get plenty of rest. Who knows what kind of annoying excitement Eren might have. Jean quickly pushed that thought away, already feeling tired just imagining the scenario. Well, if anything, with his job, Jean knew that he needed as much rest as he could. Crime never took a rest.


	2. Inspector Arlert

“And now we’re turning to Markus Bartholomew to give us urgent news.”

“Thank you, Martha. For today’s report, there has been another missing person case. It is the second case within the past three months. The Ministry of Welfare advises to all the citizens to travel home with family members or friends. However, the Public Safety Bureau has made great progress. After all, we can trust the Sybil System to guide us all and those that protect us. Please be advise if you feel any stress, remember to do a Hue Check and if necessary, take the proper medication or visit for therapy. And now we’ll move on to the results of the cyber-horse races…”

The video feed cut off as Armin Arlert pressed the button on the dashboard of his car. 

“The PSB is making progress…” he muttered to himself, glancing over to the information disk sitting on the passenger seat next to him. Obviously they didn’t want to reveal it to the public how in fact not only has there been little progress, but it was actually five missing person cases. It wouldn’t be good to raise the area’s stress levels unnecessarily, but it was hard to think that the people were unaware of how much more serious it is. 

Even after working three years as an inspector, Armin marvelled at the contrast between the truth and what Sybil and the leaders decide to show to the people. His thesis paper for his exams was on that subject, in fact, and how it was important in some ways to withhold information from people in order to make an operation succeed. Apparently it was this paper that caught Chief Erwin’s attention and was part of the decision to transfer Armin to Division 4. 

His fingers tightened around the steering wheel. Division 4. That was where Eren and Mikasa were. He bit his lip as a tremble of excitement ran through him before he could help it. He hadn’t seen his childhood friends since the first year he joined the MWPSB. They were enforcers then as well, but despite the difference in ranks, they were as close-knit as they ever were. 

Switching his focus back to the present, Armin looked up at the facility that housed Division 4. It was near the outskirts of the city, in a district called Trost. Pulling into the parking lot, Armin sat in the car for a second, taking a deep breath. It wasn’t that he was nervous to see his friends or that he wasn’t experienced, but he needed a moment to organize the information he read in the files given to him. Picking up the disk, he stepping out into open air, marvelling the lack of skyscrapers around this particular facility. Why Division 4 was set apart from the main center of the MWPSB was only known to those within that division. Armin knew it was mainly because of Eren.

His friend was a TITAN. 

Now what were the TITANs? Mainly Armin and Division 4 knew them as the kidnappers involved with the multiple missing persons cases they have been dealing with. But also, they were a special type of people as well. Tactical Individuals Technologically Augmented for Nyx. A mouthful, but basically TITANS were experimented on to prepare for “Nyx” or night. Nyx was a reference to the Greek Goddess of night, though for what night the TITANs were preparing for was unknown. Nyx was known for being born from Chaos and gives birth to Darkness. Many of those in the MWPSB thought the TITANs where delusional radicals preparing for an apocalypse that wasn’t coming and were kidnapping people in hopes of preventing that apocalypse. 

In any other world, Armin might have thought that as well. But in his line of work, as an inspector, he’d come to see that the world sometimes didn’t make sense. Even with Sybil’s watchful eyes guiding them. 

Armin walked through the sliding doors, barely glancing over at the drones standing guard at the doors. He was told that his office would be on the fourth floor so he immediately headed towards the elevators. It seemed the facility was relatively quiet at the moment; not as many people going back and forth with data or leaving for a case. It was actually a little unsettling to not see someone running around in a panic, either delivering files or heading out for an emergency. His gaze had fallen forward, his blue eyes reflected back to him on the brushed steel surface. Then his reflection split in half, startling him as the door opened. Looking up in surprise, he took in the appearance of a tall young man in front of him. 

The young man’s golden brown eyes dropped down to him, widened slightly, then he moved to the corner of the elevator to lean his back against the wall. His tie was loose around his buttoned up shirt, the top button left undone as well. He wore a black vest and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up. His hair was sort of messy too, at least with the top part since he had an undercut. It was hard to peg down what color his hair was. A sort of light brown, but with a slight reddish pink to it. And all this time Armin took in the details, the young man stared straight forward, as if he was the only one in the elevator. Perhaps it might have been embarrassing if the man turned his gaze to stare back at Armin, but he gave off a vibe as if he was used to being stared at with much scrutiny. 

There was the slight drop of his stomach and the trembling under his feet as the voice program for the elevator announced it was the fourth floor. As Armin stepped forward, the young man straightened up as well. They both got off the elevator and began walking forward, Armin a few feet in front of the young man. Unconsciously, Armin felt his shoulders rising, being followed a little off-putting. Pausing, Armin turned to the young man, who came to a halt facing him, his hands in his pockets as he stared at him with a raised brow and a hint of a smirk tugging on his face. 

“Excuse me, but who are you?” Armin asked, keeping his tone professional. 

The smirk came fully to the young man’s face. “I’m Jean Kirstein. Welcome to Division 4, Inspector Arlert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made an update a little over a week after the first chapter. I think that is an accomplishment! I've always been terrible at being updating, at least on my deviantart account with writings there as well. ^_^; Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and there'll definitely more. Feedback is much appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, also, I was wondering............. I've never written fanfiction, as well as I've never written any ships. If you squint here, you might see one, but I was just wondering if anyone has any thoughts about making ships a prominent part?


	3. Starting the Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Sorry for the slowest update of all updates, but here's a new chapter!

The new inspector stared at him with surprise. Jean didn't expect that since he assumed Arlert looked over the files of everyone in Division 4. That explained why he didn't acknowledge him in the elevator. Jean had just assumed that he was staring at him since he read his profile information. 

There was a few more seconds of silence before the inspector hurriedly replied, “Yes, I-I’m Inspector Armin Arlert. I look forward to working with you.”

Raising a brow, Jean let out a soft scoff. “First time I've heard an inspector say that,” he commented, resisting from teasing Inspector Arlert for his nervousness. He didn’t notice that Arlert’s eyes followed after him as he walked ahead. 

And that was all that was exchanged between them before they entered the office. While the hallways were more quiet, the office for Division 4 was chaotic. Phone calls were going off and conversations flew across the room. Jean barely spared a glance at Arlert before he headed towards his desk. 

Eren and Mikasa were talking with each other, but Jean saw them pause as soon as their eyes landed on Inspector Arlert. Jean’s eyes widened as he saw Mikasa’s usually stoic face soften. Well, stoic around other people; Eren was the only one that could get her to react differently. With a frown and undisguised jealousy, Jean watched as the two approached Arlert and exchanged hugs and subdued words. If they weren’t in the middle of their office, Jean was sure Eren would have tackled Arlert, but instead he wore a ridiculously stupid grin that made Jean want to punch him in the face just to see him get annoyed. Jean smiled to himself at this thought, but was interrupted from his musings when there was a clearing of someone’s throat. 

Everyone turned their heads to the front where Inspector Levi stood, his face having a blank expression that made him difficult to read. Swiveling his chair to face forward, Jean leaned forward slightly with focused attention. 

“All right, brats, sit down and get those dopey, shitty expressions off your faces.” His eyes landed on Inspector Arlert. “I’m your senior, Inspector Levi Ackerman, by the way. Just Levi or Inspector Levi works. Now sit down for the briefing.”

Jean watched with amusement as Eren ducked his head with a small grimace on his face before he quickly sat down while Mikasa calmly followed suit. Arlert looked like a deer in the headlights, though, and Jean felt a tinge of sympathy as he trembled on the spot, unsure where he was supposed to go. Jean stared at him hard to get his attention then subtly pointed his chin to the inspector’s new desk. A small grateful smile was flashed in his direction, a small bright ray of sunshine that caught Jean off guard. After blinking his surprise away, Jean frowned and looked away. 

“As you all know, we got five missing people and our only lead about the TITAN organization is this thing they call ‘Nyx.’ So far there isn’t a clear connection between the victims, but we also have something they don’t, which is Eren Yeager.” Levi’s eyes flicked over to Eren briefly. “And so far, due to some memory alteration, Eren is a useless piece of shit.”

Jean had to bite back a snort which earned him a murderous glare from Eren. Luckily, their desks were opposite each other or else they’d probably get into an elbowing fight. 

A hand rose up and all eyes were drawn towards Arlert. “I-I...Well, um, can we go over how we know Eren is a TITAN again? I mean, he’s not a double agent--”

“He’s too dumb to be one,” Jean muttered under his breath.

“And so far, Eren is the only one we know of who is a TITAN. Perhaps there’s something else that makes someone a TITAN?”

Levi gave a short nod at Arlert’s words. “Specialist Hange Zoe can give you more details, though Shitty Four-Eyes gets wordy so be prepared. As for how we know about Eren, it’s subtle, but there are nanomachines in his bloodstream from samples that indicate he’s been technically enhanced. As for how people are chosen to become a TITAN is still unknown until we can fix the brat’s brain.”

The nanomachines and all the details of Eren being a TITAN should have been made clear on Yeager’s file, so Jean was curious as to why Arlert asked for confirmation. Perhaps despite being childhood friends, they weren’t as close anymore? 

“For now, we’ll divide into groups. Eren is going to visit Zoe for more examination and practice. Mikasa, you search for a link between the victims. Inspector Arlert, I want you to take Jean and ask the relatives of the most recent missing person case. Report back here at the end of the day. You are all dismissed.”

With those words, Inspector Levi left, no doubt to discuss some things with Chief Erwin Smith. Jean never knew what reason Levi always went to visit the Chief after a briefing, but Levi was a mystery and he was slightly terrified that Levi would snap his neck if he ever asked. 

Sighing, Jean frowned at the idea he had to work with the new inspector. Rising to his feet, he walked over to Arlert and stood next to him, hands in his pockets. After a couple seconds of being ignored, he irritatedly cleared his throat, making the inspector jump. Jean raised a brow with a small question but chose to ignore it. “Inspector Arlert, we should get a move on.”

Blinking and looking up at him, Arlert’s face settled into one of determination and with a nod he rose to his feet as well. “Of course. Let’s move quickly.” 

Jean followed after him as they quickly exited the office and headed back from where they came.


End file.
